1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to air outlet assemblies. More particularly, the invention relates to air outlet assemblies having a controlled effort generation between a boss and a boss retention device as they are employed in air outlet assemblies for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air outlet assemblies are used throughout the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle. They are used to direct and defuse conditioned air as it enters the passenger compartment. Air directional fins, such as louvers and vanes ("louvers") are used to direct the air flow. They extend through the air outlet assembly generally parallel to each other. In many designs, there are two sets of louvers wherein one set of parallel louvers is perpendicular to the second set of parallel louvers. The two sets of louvers allow for the direction of air flow in two directions, up-and-down and side-to-side.
The louvers are pivotally secured to a structure, typically a housing, by use of a pair of bosses or extensions that extend into apertures in the structure. The bosses are typically cylindrical or, at a minimum, symmetrical. The apertures are circular. They have a diameter which closely matches the outer diameter of the bosses. As may be seen in FIG. 2, an air outlet assembly of the prior art is generally indicated at 10. The air outlet includes air directional fins 12 which pivot about bosses (not shown). The bosses extend through holes 14 wherein, as discussed above, the diameter of the holes 14 closely approximates the outer diameter of the bosses.
If the diameter of the holes 14 is too large with respect to the bosses, the air directional fins 12 will rattle and lose the position to which they are set. If, on the other hand, the holes 14 are too small with respect to the diameter of the bosses, it will be difficult to move the air directional fins 12. More specifically, the effort required to move the air directional fins 12 will be too great resulting in unnecessary forces being applied to the mechanisms relating to the movement of the air directional fins by the operator thereof.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an air outlet assembly wherein the retention of a boss within the housing of the air outlet assembly may be regulated and designed for specific effort generation based on the criteria set forth by the manufacturer of the motor vehicle.